Hints
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: A collection of one-shots with different characters paired to Sakuno. 1: Irises are given to people who are in need of motivation. On one fine day, Sakuno finds one in her room as she reminisced of someone. Yukimura x Sakuno


"Hints"

By: Miyo-chan02

Summary: A collection of one-shots with different characters paired to Sakuno.

First One-shot: "Irises"

~~Irises are given to people who are in need of motivation. On one fine day, Sakuno finds one in her room as she reminisced of someone. Yukimura x Sakuno

* * *

The corridors of the hospital were pure white. The surroundings kept silent. The corridor was as solemn and peaceful as the altar of a typical church. And Sakuno walked through it with some flower on hand. Twisting the doorknob, she entered her grandmother's room and greeted. "Ohayou obaa-san."

Her grandmother looked at her. "There are nurses here Sakuno. Don't work yourself too hard."

"Hai." She smiled as she placed the flowers on a flower vase.

The door opened revealing two little kids. A boy and a girl. One was a girl in pig tails, while the other one was a boy that wears a cap. "Sakuno-nee-chan!" they said in unison.

"Hikaru-chan, Arata-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked the two kids then handed an Iris for each of them. She bent on her knees and looked at them.

"Ne, play with us!" the little girl named Hikaru said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know." She replied hesitantly.

"Come on! Please!" Arata pleaded on the same tone as Hikaru.

"Go ahead Sakuno." Sumire assured a smile.

"I guess it's okay then." Sakuno smiled. The two kids jumped as they rejoiced. They pulled Sakuno to the rooftop. "No need to rush. You might get hurt." Sakuno reminded.

"Hai!" both replied joyously. Ever since, Sumire's hospitalization, because of working herself too hard, Sakuno met these two kids and befriended them. "We want you to meet Sei-nii-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed catching Sakuno out of her trance.

"Eh?"

"He's really really kind!" Arata added.

"Oh… alright." Sakuno said upon reaching the rooftop. The two kids let go of her hand as they ran to someone who sat on the rooftop bench. He seemed to be a patient because of what he wore. He had hair of blue berry color. His hair wasn't long but it wasn't that short as well. "Sei-nii-chan!" both kids called.

Yukimura looked at the two kids that had called his name. He flashed them a smile. "How've you been Arata-kun? Hikaru-chan?"

"We're doing fine nii-chan!" both said again in unison.

"Ne, can Sakuno-nee-chan play with us?" Hikaru asked.

Yukimura looked at the girl that stood not very far from them. She had a long auburn hair that was kept in braids. Her eyes were big and colored brown. And she had a petite frame.

He smiled at the two kids beside him. "Sure." The two kids smiled brightly as they ran to Sakuno. For the second time, they pulled her and brought her towards him. "Sakuno-nee-chan, this is Sei-nii-chan. Sei-nii-chan this is Sakuno-neechan." Arata introduced.

"N-nice to meet you." Sakuno said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too." Yukimura replied.

After that short introduction, they sat next to each other watching the two kids play. "The kids are having so much fun." Sakuno said subconsciously. But after that, she blushed and apologized.

Yukimura just smiled.

A nurse opened the door. "Kids, why aren't you in your rooms?!" she called the attention of the kids.

"Oh no we're caught by the old hag!" Arata exclaimed. A vein popped on the nurse's forehead.

"Bye nii-chan and nee-chan!" Hikaru bid goodbye as the two made an escape scene from the nurse.

"Geez! You even disturbed a couple!" the nurse scolded the kids.

Sakuno blushed and quickly defended. "N-no w-we're not like that." She said waving her hands in front of her. "R-really? S-sumimasen." The nurse forced a smile then left.

Silence followed as only Sakuno and Yukimura were left. "Sakuno-san, you play tennis right?" Yukimura said out of the blue. "H-how'd you know?"

"I can tell from the blisters of you hand." He said. "Y-you can tell?"

Yukimura nodded. "I play tennis too."

"Really? You must be a great player."

He didn't reply but just smiled. Although Sakuno didn't really think that, that was a real smile.

Sakuno stood from her sitting position. "Please wait for me here." She stated as she ran down to the stairs leaving Yukimura for a while.

~O~

After a few minutes of being alone, Sakuno finally showed up panting a bit. "H-here." She said handing him an Iris. He got it. "An Iris." He said.

"Y-you know. Irises… they mean… motivation… they are given to… friends in time of need… I think you need more courage… and determination." She managed to say despite her heavy pants.

He smiled at her truly as she smiled back.

~O~

Even though Sumire has been out of the hospital, she's been going to the hospital bringing three irises everyday. One for Hikaru, one for Arata and one for Yukimura. But on Yukimura's operation day, Sakuno failed to come because Seigaku's on finals. And to give her support, she watched the games.

Although Sakuno delivered another Iris.

"Captain, someone from the flower shop said that you got delivery. An Iris." The red-head Marui said to his captain.

~O~

After playing a game and straining herself too hard, Sakuno injured her left leg and was hospitalized for a while.

"Nyaah! We're here!" Eiji exclaimed with the other regulars behind him.

Sumire placed her finger near her mouth to silence them. "Gomen." He said upon seeing Sakuno's sleeping figure.

Everyone entered the room with some presents. But someone unexpected stood right at the door.

He had a sweat band. A familiar yellow jacket was placed over his broad shoulders. "Seichi Yukimura… Rikkai's captain." His name and position escaped Sumire's mouth.

~O~

Sakuno's eyes opened and was welcomed by everyone. "Hoi hoi. She's awake!" Momo exclaimed as everyone rejoiced upon her awakening.

Despite all this, one thing caught her attention. It was a vase that stood on a table near her bed. On it was a bouquet of Irises.

~Owari~

* * *

**Author's notes:** I dedicate this one-shot to AquaJet. Please review and be kind!

I hope no one was OOC here! I tried okay! Again, please review! Arigatou!


End file.
